teafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lovetea21/Loose Leaf Green Tea Offers Amazing Taste and Refreshment
Most of us start our day with a cup of tea in the morning. Around the world tea had always been the most consumed beverage than any other one. It is not only refreshing but offers health benefits too. Origin This nature’s delicious gift originated from China and was then brought to Japan in A.D. 803-805.The Japanese Emperor ordered for the cultivation of it where different varieties were born. This became known to Asia and then quickly spread all over the world. Varieties of loose leaf green tea:- It is made of ‘CamelliaSinensis’ –a plant species from which all sorts of teas are made. To make its big tea buds are picked and dried/heated to stop fermentation of loose leaf green tea. The Chinese method to heat the leaves and to remove moisture is roasting whereas steaming is done in Japan. After heating is done tea leaves are rolled and dried again before they are used. After this '''it '''is available in the market. Flavors of the leaf green tea People often find that raw green leaf tea is not so good in taste. So, to suit their taste buds a varietyof flavored teas are now available in the market. Some of the flavors are listed below: · Tulsi flavored · Peppermint flavored · Jasmine flavored · Cherry flavored · Apricot-mango flavored · Pineapple papaya flavored · Walnut flavored Now a day, a lot of flavored are made available in the market keeping in mind the taste of what people expect. The leaves are carefully handpicked, processed and flavored so that consumers can relish a delightful taste. Varieties of loose leaf green tea There is a wide range of variety of tea available in the market. Some of the varieties of the green leaf tea from China are Gunpowder Tea, Long Jing (Dragon Well),Pi Lo Chun green tea leaves,HouKui,Xin Yang Mao Jian and many more. The popular Japanese varieties of tea are Gyokuro, Sencha green tea leaves, Bancha green tea leaves, Green Matcha Powdered etc. Gyokuro is the best variety of tea from Japan. It is prepared by keeping the plant in shade so as to give better taste to its chlorophyll content.Among the Chinese variety of tea Long Jing or the Dragon Well is the best one. It has a distinctive sweet after taste. Jasmine dragon phoenix pearl is another best variety which is made from the youngest tea buds, hand rolled into pearls, and jasmine flowers are used to flavor it. Keeping in mind the taste and frequent utility of loose leaf green tea different types of tea flavors are available in the market within a reasonable price.As such tea is consumed by all classes of people and the most consumed beverage by the masses. Even the '''best loose leaf green tea '''is available within a range of $7.25 to $10.20.One can relish this delightful beverage anywhere because tea is available throughout the world. This blog is particularly written for premium quality of organic loose tea leaf. For more information you can visit Lovetea.com Category:Blog posts Category:Tea biographies